Weapons that rely on chemical reactions to propel projectiles have dominated for centuries. The dominance of such weapons is being challenged by advances in high-energy lasers with potential use for a wide array of applications, such as for military, law enforcement and civilian applications.
It is known to combine several relatively low-cost, low-power lasers to achieve a given power output in lieu of using a single, more expensive high-power laser. U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,050 authored by the present inventor discloses one efficient way of combining laser beams, such as for generation of a high-power output laser beam.